


You call it madness [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, First Time, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Jack Kelly when you are twelve years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You call it madness [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unavoidedcrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You call it madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241021) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Runs 7:47. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro/outro music is "World Spins Madly On" by The Weepies.

**MP3 [5.49MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/You%20call%20it%20madness.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [5.38MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/You%20call%20it%20madness.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> So, normally I tl;dr all over the place in my podfic posts, but um. A) This was made for the #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (which I ran with [cantarina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina), and was great fun!)--see the masterlist for it [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1290468.html) on LJ or [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/437686.html) on DW--and so it was made for [unavoidedcrisis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot). Hope you like it bb! and B) it's cute Newsies fic! \o/ Yup?
> 
> So yeah. Here is adorable Newsies podfic!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/81015.html) at my LiveJournal or [here](http://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/76805.html) at my Dreamwidth.


End file.
